


Filling in the cracks

by WilSon98



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon98/pseuds/WilSon98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny have been together for a year. Gabi and Arianna Grace are still living with them. Sonny has a lot on his mind and is trying to make ends meet with the three of them. It won't be long until one of them has to make a choice of leaving or staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usually when something happens in anyone's life, they don't expect anything goo to happen. Especially to Will Horton. Will Horton is a father. He didn't expect to be a father in his early life, but it was the way his life was dealt. Of course he made a few mistakes in his past, but he learnt from them, and is still learning. Gabriela Hernandez, who is the baby's mother, also had to face the same music. They were both aware of the responsibilities that they had to deal with.  
The one thing that Gabi wasn't counting on was Will being gay. A part of her thought that maybe he still has some feeling for her that way, but he didn't. He saw her as a friend that he can count on and be there for him when he needed her.

Sonny Kiriakis on the other hand, is the one person that Will could trust the most. He was always there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there for Will from the start as a friend and now they are much more. Sonny would never trade a single moment without him. Even though he had climbed K2 a while back, it doesn't compare what his thoughts are for Will. A mountain is just a mountain, but his love for Will reached higher than a mountain to the universe.  
Sonny loved living an adventurous life and a part of him wished he hadn't came back to Salem. But the previous relationship he had while he was away, shattered his heart. He was miserable for a while and found that he needed to get away from all that and come back home. His life now is not as adventurous from before, but every moment that he spends with Will and Ari is an adventure to him. He knew he found the one thing that was missing piece in his life. Will was that missing puzzle piece to his heart and he found himself falling for him everyday.   
When Sonny had met Will, he felt like he was on K2 again. He sure noticed him, but Will was oblivious to the fact. It took Will a while to admit that he was gay, but when he did, he found himself having feelings for Sonny. It was actually T that had brought them together. If it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't have been together and they wouldn't have made it this far. He couldn't remember the last time when he was happy, but now he is happier than he has ever been.

Will woke up to an empty bed. When he didn't hear the early morning cries, he figured that Ari was still sleeping. He went into the nursery to find an empty crib. As Will walked downstairs into the kitchen, he smelled fresh coffee brewing. Will poured himself a cup and went into the living room. It was a sight that he wasn't really expecting. Laying down by the Christmas tree that was half decorated, Sonny was holding Ari in his arms, and she was snuggled into his side. Will took this to his heart and watched for a few minutes later before he was laying down beside them.  
“Morning.” Will smiled. Sonny breathed heavily and opened his eyes.  
“Morning.”  
“I was beginning to think you left for work. I missed you in bed.”  
“Sorry. She was crying and she wanted to see the Christmas tree.”  
“You don't need to apologize. Come here.” Will took Ari in his arms and Sonny sat beside him. They sat there for a mere five minutes, with Will's head leaning his head against Sonny's chest as he wrapped his arms around Will.  
“I love you Will.”  
“I love you too Sonny”

Their day started off with a great start. There wasn't really much going on in Salem. There was however, a few disagreements that either ended up in a fight or a slap in the face. But neither of that affected Will or Sonny. However, there was someone that wanted – no needed to make their life a living hell.

“Today felt like one of the longest days ever.” Will said later in the evening, burying his head in the pillow.   
“It will get better. Don't worry.” Sonny laughed and gently caressed his arm.  
“I know.” Will was hiding something back from Sonny, and he could tell there was something wrong. Will got up and tried distracting himself by cleaning, even there was nothing left to clean.  
“Will are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong.”  
“Are you sure? Something's bothering you, just tell me.” Will stopped what he was doing and sat next to Sonny.  
“You're going to think that I'm crazy.”  
“I highly doubt that. Just tell me.”  
“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just that, this afternoon, I thought that we were being followed."

"You thought that we were being followed?" Sony raised his eyebrows

"Yeah. I don't know, I'm just going crazy."

"You're not crazy. And if you say that, I believe you. We'll get a way through this I promise." Will eased his mind at Sonny's tone and attitude. This was one of the reasons why he loved him so much. Sonny was always optimistic about anything and everything and he managed to fight his battles to the top.

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you too." Right on cue, they were in the nursery and Arianna Grace was crying. Will made his way the few steps and held her in his arms. The doorbell rang and Adrienne was dressed and standing there waiting for the three of them.

"Didn't you get my message?"

"What message?" Sonny asked,holding the door open for her. Will walked down to greet Sonny's mom.

"Hi aunt Adrienne, what's up?" He said with a big grin on his face.

"You two are supposed to get ready."

"For what?" They asked at the same time.

"Oh my god. Seriously?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know that thing that I was telling you about Sonny? That thing." Adrienne put more emphasis on the word. Sony just started to remember and almost forgot about it.

"Oh yeah. That thing. What about it?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you two weren't busy and could come to the mansion." Will was bug-eyed at what she said. All he could think about was what they were talking about. To him it sounded like some kind of code that Sonny had with his mom. All he could do was stand there with his mouth agape.

"Will, you okay? Will?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonny laughed at the expression that he had.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No. Besides, I think that it would be a good idea. I'll be back."

"Okay." Sonny gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"So, how is everything?" Adrienne asked when Will was out of earshot.

"Everything's great."

"And Gabi?"

"We worked things out. And we're doing great together. And before you say anything mom, I love Will with all my heart. And you can't change my mind."

" I didn't say anything. I just want you to be happy you k ow that."

"I know. There is something that I wanted to tell you, but you're going to have to sit down for this." Sonny took her hand in his and walked to the couch.

"Okay. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's far from it. Don't freak out, but I want to ask Will to-" his sentence trailed off when Will came in.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Uh, it's nothing important. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful. She's grown." Adrienne made her way to Will and Arianna Grace. Sonny thought to himself that nothing and no one could hold a candle to the beauty of Ari and the same goes for Will.

"Thank you." She couldn't take her eyes off her as she put her hand on top of hers.

"Where's Gabi? She asked.

"Um, she is actually working."

"Really? I was hoping she would come." Will and Sonny looked at each other with a surprised look.

"Really mom?"

"What!?" Sonny smiled and shook his head at his mom. He was glad that his mom was fond of her. They had a few things in common which made it a bit easier for each other.

"We'll meet you back at the mansion."

"Okay. See you in a few." Adrienne kissed Sonny's cheek and smiled at Will and left.

"Wow. That was kind of intense."

"Just a little." Sonny laughed.

"Let's go."

"Right behind you." Sonny locked the door behind them before they left.

He knew he was going to hold on to what he wanted to ask Will. Beside, they had all the time in the world. They love each other more than anything in the world, and he knew that there is no one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with.


	3. Chapter 3

When they walked into the mansion, it wasn't something that Will expected. Sonny thought that his mom kind of went over the top. The den actually had a playpen for Arianna by the couch. They walked further into the room and went into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them. Sonny's eyes went wider than they were already.

"Are you serious right now?" Those were pretty much the only words that he could form at the moment.

"Sonny! It's been so long."

I know. I missed you."

"I missed you too bro." Sonny gave his brother a brotherly hug after the long years he hasn't seen him. The four brothers had a few moments to cherish the introductions between each other. After a few minutes of getting reacquainted with each other, he introduced them to Will.

"I want you to meet Will. And his- our daughter."

"The one who you can't stop talking about when you talk to us over the phone. Wait what? When did this happen?" Vic replied.

"It's a long story. And I really don't want to get into it." Sonny said with a smile.

"Oh come on, a part from everything else, that is the one thing that you haven't told us about."

"That's because it's not important anymore. What's more important is that the four of us are vey happy. And I couldn't be happier than being with Will." Sonny stared at Will when he said that.

"I'm happy for you. Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Alex turned to Will.

"Yes I am. And just like him, I couldn't be any happier right now." Will stared lovingly into Sonny's eyes and couldn't seem to get enough.

"Well I'm happy. Now enough of this sappy stuff and let's eat before I throw up." The five of them laughed together. They waited for the rest of the Kiriakis family in the dining room and enjoyed a great dinner together.

Gabi was tired of work already. She was glad that all that drama was gone. After waiting a few weeks in the hospital, Rafe was finally taken out of the induced coma that he was in. However, she still felt that there is something or someone that was there. She just shrugged it off and ignored it.

The only thing that Gabi could think about, is her daughter and how happy she is. She didn't want to jeopardize that for her daughter, she wanted her to grow up with both parents. But there is one person that is getting in the way. Even though they have resolved their problems, Gabi still felt something there. She knew she had to figure a way out.

Laughter was heard throughout the mansion. Sonny walked over to his mom who stood by the table pouring herself coffee.

"Thank you mom so much. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Well I distinctly remember the choice you made."

"And I meant it. I love him more than anything. And nothing and no one could change my mind." Sonny said happily. He turned to watch Will who was carrying Ari in his arms; and his brothers surrounding to take their turns holding her.

"Was there something that you wanted to tell me before?" Sonny was hoping that she had forgotten.

"I was but it can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Sonny smiled.

"She's so beautiful." Vic replied.

"Thank you." Will beamed with pride.

"Would you mind if I hold her?"

"Be my guest." He carried her and held on to her almost for dear life. Arianna Grace was surrounded by people who love her and care about her. Looking into her fathers eyes and Sonny's, she knew that no one would ever take their place in loving her the way they did. Will could already see that she was going to be the most gorgeous young lady. But he wasn't going to get rid of her that fast.

"Hey you." Sonny walked up to them.

"Hey."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"What!? You guys can't leave yet."

"We have to. And this one is getting sleepy. And she's been going down an assembly line." Sonny laughed.

"Well you can't blame that on her." Maggie came in and wanted to hold her one more time. Ten minutes later, with a sleeping Ari, they were ready to leave.

"Thank you again. This was great."

"You can come anytime. And besides, that playpen is not going anywhere. You are more than welcome."

"Thanks mom. I love you." Sonny leaned for a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie. I love you too."

"See ya bro."

"See ya. I'm actually working tomorrow, why don't you come and check it out?"

"That's a great idea." Vic exclaimed.

"There have been a few changes but its great."

"Awesome. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." It took them a while to leave, as they were bombarded with hugs and handshakes.

Will sighed in exhaustion as he walked in their room. Gabi was already fast asleep when they came in. She has been tired for the past few days and they could tell. After putting Ari to sleep, Will crept into their room not wanting to wake Sonny. Sonny stirred and turned around to face Will.

"What?" Will laughed as he got under the covers.

"Nothing. I like how things are right now."

"I do too. I had a lot of fun today. Especially this morning when it was just the three of us this morning. I love waking up to my two favourite people in the world."

"I do too."

"I love you Sonny. More than anything." Will felt a few tears falling as he said that.

"I love you too Will. And I wouldn't trade any of these moments with you." Sonny whispered. He gently caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. Will turned around and Sonny wrapped his arm around him and intertwined their hands together.

What they didn't know, was that Gabi had been listening to their conversation in the other room. She was never a nosy person, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Will's happiness. Bunt something had to change around here. She closed her eyes once again and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This time, it was Sonny's turn to wake up a little late, since he was closing. Will had went in early for work, and Gabi had taken Arianna and went to see Rafe.   
As Sonny was making coffee, he still had a vivd memory of last night which brought a huge grin. He knew he wouldn't take back a single time he spent with Will, and there is no reason for him to have those thoughts.   
Sonny sat down on the table with his coffee and unrolled the newspaper. He nearly choked when he read the front page. Prisoners escape: Nick Fallon and Vargas had escaped last night and are on the loose. Their whereabouts are unknown and they are considered to be armed.  
This turned alarms in Sonny's hand. They had already went through an emotional roller coaster with Nick and Gabi from before. After the divorced had been finalized between them, Nick's involvement with Vargas began. It got to the point where they wanted the same thing, and they weren't going to get it no matter who or what got in the way, even if they had to kill a cop.  
Sonny had hoped that Will had not seen it just yet, he had to figure a way to tell him, without him freaking out. Sonny folded the newspaper and got ready for work. He needed to take a few things off his mind, especially what he just found out. 

Vic walked into the Pub to wait for his parents, before he went to see Sonny. He hadn't expected to see Will at the counter working.  
“I didn't know you worked here.” Will lifted his head when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh, hey Vic. Yeah. I've been working here for my great grandma for almost three years now.”  
“Wow. I guess business runs in the family.” Those who were a Brady, Dimera, or Kiriakis were all in business. It seemed as if it was in their blood to carry on what has been started through generations.   
“I know. So what's up?” Will threw a dish towel on his shoulder as he finished wiping the counter top.   
“I'm meeting my parents here in a bit before I see Sonny. But I want to ask you a question.” Vic's tone turned a bit serious.  
“Shoot.” They walked over to a table in the corner where no one could hear them. Will didn't know what this was about, but a part of him thought that it was something serious, or someone may have said something to him. Will squirmed in his seat a bit getting a little agitated.   
“I'm really happy that you and Sonny are together. But I need you to be honest with me. I heard his side, but I want to hear yours.” Will was shocked at his reply.  
“I'm sure you know everything Vic. You heard it all from Sonny and you heard it all in the news.” Will was about to get up but Vic stopped him.  
“I know. But I need you to tell me your side. Everybody's side is always different. I even remember the time Sonny told me how you two broke up after Nick and Gabi's wedding. He was shaken up and didn't want to hear what you had to say. Am I right? But when he called me and told me, I was so upset. I tried to make him see things your way, but I couldn't. And I'm no expert on this, but his voice sounded different and he felt lost. I have never heard him cry that much, especially to someone who he fell in love with so much.” Vic sighed heavily.   
“Okay. I'm sorry. It's just, I don't think you want to hear about it all.” Vic raised his eyebrows with a slight smirk.  
“Okay, you asked for it.” Will sighed before he told him. He skipped a more than a few things that he didn't want to get into with him, especially about the shooting. Will didn't want to go into too much detail, but he managed without feeling like he was under a microscope.   
“Wow. I'm sorry I have been a bit hard on you before. The both of you have been through a lot.”  
“Yeah. And Sonny has been great with me. I didn't think that he would stay with me this long you know?”  
“I understand. He's the kind of guy that commits. And I'm glad that he has you.”  
“Really?” Will was surprised at his remark. He didn't that Sonny's brothers are so accepting of them both. Will knew that it took time for his brothers to accept who he is. Especially Vic, he had a rough time and they fought. That was one of the reason why Sonny had left everything behind to travel.  
“Yeah. We weren't that great from before, but now that we're here, we just want to get closer to Sonny again and to get to know you better.”  
“I would like to get to know you guys better as well. He has told me a lot about the three of you. And it's nice that you're all here.”  
“That, and it's almost Christmas.” Vic laughed.  
Justin and Adrienne stood outside the Pub watching Vic getting along with Will. They walked in a few minutes later and walked towards the table and the conversation has made a different turn from there.  
“Hey mom, dad.” Vic got up from the chair.  
“What were you two talking about?” Adrienne quipped.  
“Oh, just catching up that's all.” He look from them both.   
“Let's have a seat. Care to join us Will?” Justin asked.  
“Thank you, but I have to get back to work.” Will smiled.   
While the three of them were having lunch, Will stole a few glances towards them. This was the first time that he felt a close connection to them. And maybe today might be the day that he will go for it.   
Will waited ten minutes after Vic left and walked to the table. He sighed heavily knowing that this was it and he had to go for it.   
“How was your lunch?” Will asked trying to make a conversation before he got it going.  
“It was great as always thank you. I actually have to get to a meeting with a client in five minutes.” Justin said and got up and pulled out his wallet to pay.  
“Um, before he you guys leave though, there is something that I have to tell you.”  
“Okay.”  
“I'm off in an hour and would it be possible if you could meet me in the Square?” Will could feel his nerves building.  
“Of course. We will be there.” Adrienne smiled and hugged him before they left.  
“Thank you.” So many things were rushing in his head now. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Just breathe. He thought. 

Vic made his way into the coffeehouse and saw that Joey and Alex were already there.  
“What took you so long?” Alex exclaimed.  
“I met up with Will at the Pub.”  
“And?” Sonny's eyes went wide and sounded eager.  
“He's an amazing guy that's all I can say.”  
“That's the guy I fell in love with. Can I let you all in a secret?” Sonny smiled.  
“No!!” They all exclaimed.  
“Fine then. I was just going to say that he's hot. But whatever.” Sonny laughed at them and went back to work the counter for a few minutes. He had forgotten all about that morning. He was glad that he did, because he didn't want to linger on all that anger and depression mode. Even, not with his brothers and not on a good day like this which might get even better.

When Will walked into the Square, all he could think about is how nervous he's getting. Will is the type not to express his emotions, and when he did, it sounded a lot better spoken than hidden in his thoughts. Each step he took, took him a closer to what he had hoped for.   
Justin and Adrienne were sitting at one of the tables in the Square and saw Will coming closer to them. They were hoping that they didn't have to dread the worst. It was now or never.  
“Hi.” Will cleared his throat and sat down.   
“Is everything okay Will?” Justin asked in worry.  
“Uh, everything is great. But there is something that I have to ask you. The both of you.” Will took his time and breathed heavily before he found the right words.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is everything okay Will?” Justin asked.  
“Oh of course. I need to ask you something important.” Will was getting nervous and Adrienne and Justin could both see it.   
“Go ahead. When you're ready.”  
“Okay. Uh, I actually wanted to ask you before but I wasn't sure. And I know that you're going to need my permission for this.”  
“Which is?” Justin persuaded him on.   
“What I wanted to ask you is, or tell is that I um, I want to ask Sonny to marry me.”

Sonny sat at the corner table with his brother in Common Grounds. They pretty much caught up on everything and everyone in Salem. They always kept Sonny up-to -date on everything when they were away, so they had that covered.   
“I really like what you did here.” Alex quipped.  
“Yeah. Replacing the old Cheatin' Heart did you good.” Vic replied.  
“Yeah it did.”  
“What made you come back anyway?” Vic started.  
“I don't know. I needed this you know. I missed being here, that's all.”  
“Yeah and you got lucky too.” Joey said and they all laughed.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Don't tell us to shut up come on. We know you better than that. And besides, you have the biggest smile on your face right now.”  
“What are you talking about?” Sonny tried hiding his face by looking toward the counter.   
“The smile that says 'I'm in love and I know it with my boyfriend and his daughter' look. Admit it Jackson.” Vic laughed.  
“Okay first of all, I am in love. I love Will so much and I love Ari. But right now I'm not liking this badgering of questions.” Sonny got up and was followed by a bunch of 'ohs'.   
They knew it wasn't the questions that was bothering him. They could see that something else was bothering him. They didn't like seeing him hurt and they thought that Will had something to do with it. Vic had gotten up and walked toward the counter.  
“What do you want Vic?”  
“Look I'm sorry about before.”  
“Yeah I'm sure you are.” Sonny walked over to the table to stock up on some cream and sugar and a few other things. Vic followed him.  
“Could you tell me what's wrong? Is it Will? 'Cause I swear I will tell him to back off.”  
“Look you know what it has nothing to do with him. We love each other and we wouldn't think of hurting each other. I just have a lot on my mind right now.”  
“You want to tell me about it? I won't tell anyone.”  
“Look Vic, I know you're concerned but I'll manage. I'll come back to the table in a few minutes. There's just a few things that I need to do.” Sonny walked to the back to finish putting in some orders.   
“Is he okay?” Joey asked.  
“That's what he says.” Vic just shrugged. 

Will waited for his response. He wasn't sure he made the right choice by telling them this now. He felt his insecurities begin to show.  
“Could you say something please?” Neither of them had said anything for the past few minutes. Will felt like it was a mistake to ask them that sort of question.  
“You know what this was a mistake. I have to go.” Will was about to leave when Adrienne stopped him.   
“Wait. There is something that I have to say.” She looked towards Justin who just nodded and let her talk.  
“Okay.” Will's heart was beating rapidly and was having a bit of a hard time to breathe. He drank water and tried getting to get his heart to beat normally.   
“I'm not sure if you still think this, but I what you to know how happy I am. I'm sorry for putting you through so much. It's just that I have the need to be overprotective sometimes.”  
“So you're trying to protect Sonny from me?” Will raised his eyebrows.  
“Of course not. I'm just saying that being in this relationship, I always thought that something was going to happen. And you broke his heart the first time.”  
“Look Mrs. Kiriakis the one thing that I don't plan on doing is hurting Sonny. I love him too much that it hurts my heart. I love him so much and it makes me happy.” Will felt the tears brimming under his eyes. Adrienne reached her hand out to Will's and clasped his hand in hers.   
“I know that. I know you love him. And I want us to get along. The first time when he told me about you, I saw that his eyes sparkle. The way he talks about you, that's all you can see and so much more.”  
“Really?” His eyes were starting to get red. He couldn't believe that Sonny would ever talk about him like that. Especially in front of his family.   
“Really. Of course. What do you think Justin? Should he have our permission?”  
“Hmm?”Justin sat there in silence as if he wasn't even there and watched the two of them getting along. He had a big smile on his face and was happy for the two of them. He knew that this day would soon come. He didn't think that it would be Will to ask. Sonny was more likely to do something like this, but who cared? Just as long as the two of them are getting married and raising an amazing baby girl together.   
“Were you not listening?” Adrienne laughed at the expression he had on his face.  
“Of course I was. And yes Will. You have our permission.”  
“Oh my god. Thank you guys so much.” The three of them got up and embraced. Adrienne hugged him first and smiled happily. Justin gave him a firm handshake which was then followed by a hug.   
“Welcome to the family Will.”  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Will was beaming happily and couldn't seem to get rid of the smile he had all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin and Adrienne walked outside the Town Square near the warehouse. They walked around speechless with nothing to say. All they could think about really was that Will and Sonny were going to get married. The proposal was the main priority at the moment.   
“They're getting married.” Adrienne said happily.  
“Yes they are. Are you regretting what you said?” He saw the look on her face change a bit.   
“Of course not. Why would you say that?”  
“Your whole demeanour changed. It's like you have two different sides.”  
“It's just that. Once they get married, do you think that Will is going to change his mind?”  
“Of course not. He meant ever word he said back there.”  
“I know. I just want Sonny to be happy.”  
“And he will be.” Justin kissed Adrienne as they headed home.

Will walked to Common Grounds around seven with the grin still on his face. He tried hiding it, but it was hard for him to hide something that meant the world to him.. He gave a quick breather outside and walked in. He saw that Sonny's brothers were still there. He walked over to the table and greeted them happily.  
“Hey guys, what's up? Have you guys been here all day?” Will replied and sat down.  
“Hey Will. Yes we have.” Alex said. They all gave a fist pound.   
“Wow. Have you seen Sonny.?”  
“The last we saw him was going to his office.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“What's with the smile?” Joey asked.  
“Hmm? Oh, uh it's nothing. It's nothing.” Will felt himself blushing a little and covered his face with his arm.  
“You are going to have to tell us eventually you know that right?” Vic came in.  
“Oh come on. Can't I have a little privacy?”  
“Nope. Come on tell us before we get it out of you.” They were all bugging him until Will finally relented and was about to tell them when Gabi came in with Ari. Will got up and walked over to her.  
“Hey baby girl. I missed you so much today you know that?” He took her and she cooed in his arms and gave a small laugh. He walked over to the table and introduced them to her.  
“She's so beautiful.”  
“I know. She gets more beautiful everyday.” They all took turns holding her. Gabi sat on the next table beside them and gave a look of disappointment. But her plan was slowly coming to work. She had it all according to plan and wanted it to work the way the three of them were planning since the day her happiness started to disappear.   
Sonny walked back in and joined the five of them at the table. He wrapped his arms around Will as they watched them taking turns.  
“I missed you today.”  
“I missed you too.” Will leaned for two soft kisses.   
“Please take that somewhere else.” Alex said and Sonny laughed. Gabi had left and went back to the apartment. She needed more time with her plan as they sat at Common Grounds.   
“Well I am officially off duty. I can't believe you guys stayed here all day.” Sonny sat back down.  
“Well we had nothing else to do today. Sonny is boring just to let you know.” Vic turned to Will.  
“Take that back.”  
“I don't think so.” Vic just made a a face at him and Sonny did as well. Will loves the relationship that Sonny has with his brothers. He is glad that they changed their opinions about him. They had gotten closer each day and now they are inseparable.   
“So Will, you were going to tell us something.” Joey changed the subject.   
“You know what, I forgot about it.” Will didn't really forget about it. He just didn't want to tell them in front of Sonny.  
“Oh come on. Don't worry we'll get it out of you somehow.”  
“You do that.”   
“Anyways, sorry to break the party guys, but we gotta get going.” Sonny finally said.  
“We were doing great.” Alex mentioned.  
“I know. But we have to out Ari to bed. You know what, why don't you guys come over for dinner tomorrow?”  
“That sounds great.”  
“What do you think Will?”  
“The more, the merrier right?” Will smiled big again.  
“Alright. See you guys tomorrow.”  
“See ya.” They all went their separate ways happily.   
That night, Sonny grinned happily in bed that Will was getting along with his brothers. He had the morning news off his mind all day. He knew he had to tell Will, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Neither of them were working tomorrow, so maybe he will tell him. He turned to face Will and wrapped his arms lovingly around Will.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny was in the kitchen with Will making dinner together. That afternoon, Sonny had received a text from an old friend, Brent. He was given the opportunity to go out with him and have some fun. Sonny turned him down. Sonny didn't want to have what he did before, he didn't want to be without Will. What he wanted – needed is what is already in front of him. The love of his life, and his daughter.   
He hated it when Will felt insecure about their relationship together. He hated that Will had his doubts, because it makes him feel sad and a little angry sometimes. He gave his life and his heart to Will. Being with Will is the best thing that has ever happened. Never in a million year would he trade the way he was living now for anything else.   
“Will, there's something I have to tell you.”  
“What's wrong Sonny?” Will walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat beside him on the couch.   
“There is something that I have been keeping from you. Don't be angry. I just couldn't tell you yesterday. And I wanted to tell you before anyone said anything.” Sonny said.  
“Okay. You're kind of scaring me a bit.” Will gave a small laugh.  
“I'm not. Here.” Sonny gave Will the newspaper and watched Will's expression change. His eyes went wide and at first, he thought that Will was going to throw something.   
“Will, you okay?”  
“Umm.” Will looked up with a confused look.  
“I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.”  
“It's okay. It's not your fault. But we might get in trouble. Or one of us might end up getting hurt Sonny.”  
“Not if I keep you and Arianna safe, nothing will happen.” Will just shook his head and smiled at Sonny. Every time Sonny said something, Will was dumbstruck at his declaration and his love for him.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Sonny wrapped his arm around Will. Just then Arianna started crying. She has been crying a lot more often, and they came at least four times a day. Will was starting to worry as he went to check up on her.   
“Come here.” He checked her,but there was nothing. He took her and tried feeding her, but that did nothing either.   
“Is she okay?”  
“I don't know.” Will gave her to Sonny and they both shared worried glances.   
“Maybe she has an ear infection.” Will said trying to find a cloth to put on her tiny forehead.   
“Maybe.” Sonny looked at her a few times, trying to hide himself in between his hands and coming out, but that wasn't working. He lifted her arms and found a tiny bruise under her left arm.  
“Will. You need to see this.”  
“What is it?” He said coming with a cloth and powder in his arms. Sonny showed him the tiny bruise.   
“How did that happen?”  
“I don't know.” Will laid a warm gentle cloth on her head and gently rubbed it down her arms, trying to soothe her cries. He gentle rubbed circles around her bruise and put a little bit of powder. Finally she stopped crying and stared at Will.   
“I'm worried Sonny.”  
“I know. Me too. But she's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. I promise. I love you too much to let anything happen to the two of you.”  
“I love you too.” Will carried Arianna in his arms and sang to her and rocked her back and forth. Hearing Will's voice, it gave Sonny the shivers and goosebumps. He has the sexiest voice when he sings.   
Sonny was hoping that maybe someday that Will will sing to him. It was wishful thinking. It made his heart beat fast and the way he closed his eyes getting in to the music and the lyrics. Sonny was suddenly jolted from his thoughts from the knock at the door. He walked over and saw his brothers standing there.  
“Hey man. What's up?” Alex replied happily as the three of them came in.  
“Not much. You.”  
“Nothing much really. Just another boring day.” Will came out of Gabi's room after putting Arianna to sleep.   
“Hey Will.”   
“Hey.”  
“Where's Arianna?” Vic asked.  
“Oh. I just put her to sleep. She was up most of the night. I'm just hoping that she can sleep for a bit.”  
“Oh. Well maybe later when she wakes up.”  
“Yeah of course.” While Sonny was getting the warm food, Will sat down with his brothers entertaining them. All he could do was just stare at them. Sonny didn't find himself to be tied down or obligated to be doing this. He is tied to Will which also made him tied to Arianna as well. He had the biggest smile painted on his face as he walked to the table.  
“What's the smile for?” Joey asked.   
“I'm just thinking.”  
“About what?”   
“About how you guys are actually here. And how much I love Will.”  
“Please don't get sappy on us.”  
“Why not?” Sonny laughed. Will helped Sonny getting the rest of the food to the table.   
The five of them enjoyed the evening together. Will thought that Gabi was coming home. She hadn't texted or called either of them saying whether if she was coming or not. It made Will worry a bit. But he figured that maybe she went to see her brother. She hadn't seen him in a while after what had happened to him.   
The apartment was filled with laughter and cries. After dinner, they enjoyed a chocolate cake that Sonny made for dessert. It was originally made for just the two of them, but they wanted to share it with them. Arianna woke up a while later feeling a little better than before. Will was finishing with the dishes, as Sonny was bringing Arianna to the living room. They watched her trying to crawl and roll over. Will came in and sat beside Sonny.   
She was put into her playpen while they played a few rounds of monopoly and the game of life. There were fits of laughter and just enjoying the evening together. A few hours later, it was getting late and Alex finally broke the fun.  
“This was fun.” Will smiled as they walked them out.  
“Yeah it was. We should do this again.” Joey replied.  
“Yeah, we should. Thanks for coming.”  
“thank you for inviting us. By the way, I'm still full. That's how good the food was. We're going to have to get Henderson to take the BBQ out this summer.”  
“Yeah. Thank you. It was Sonny that made the food by the way. I just helped.”   
“Actually it was all him.” Sonny came from behind , after putting Arianna to bed and wrapped his arms around Will's shoulder.   
“Well who ever made it, it was great.” Sonny was secretly pointing to Will.   
“Alright. See you later guys.”  
“See ya.” Sonny turned around and gently pushed Will against the door and held his hands above his head. And gave him a mind numbing kiss.   
“What was that for?”  
“Do I need a reason, other than loving you so much.”   
“Nope.” Will laughed and had Sonny pushed up against the door. Will's lips found Sonny's, and Sonny pushed them away from the door and into their room.   
They weren't sure when Gabi came home, but they could tell that something was off. And it seemed as though she was starting to back to her old self again. Gabi liked having the new living arrangement, but she was starting to have her doubts. Even with Nick, she had her doubts as well. She did love him once, but her love for him had vanished after admittedly keeping a secret from her. And using it as an advantage to get to Will.   
But she did feel pity for him afterwards, and now she was starting to fall for his secret ways; just like she did with Andrew. But this time it's different. This time they needed to get back what is there's, and get that vibe back. With Nick out of prison, and Vargas right behind him, the three of them had made a secret of their own together.


	8. Chapter 8

It's close to Christmas and Will had something planned for the four of them. That morning started out great with Sonny's arm wrapped around him and their legs touching. Their heads were sharing the same pillow breathing each other in.

Will got up before Sonny eager to start the day. However, work called and Sonny had to go on. Just as he was about to get up and get dressed, Will came in with breakfast in bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Will asked.

"I have to go in to work. Laura called in sick."

"Oh." Will stood there with tray still in hand. Sonny saw and gave him a smile.

"You didn't have to Will." Sonny replied.

"I wanted to." Sonny climbed back in bed with his clothes already on and his shirt was unbuttoned. They spent almost fifteen minutes in bed, before Sonny had to leave.

"Will I have to go." They wrestled with each other for a few minutes and a laugh elicited from Sonny as he pinned Will down.

"I promise you, I'll be home before you know it."

"You better." Will raised his eyebrows at him a few times and gave in.

"I'll see you later. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too." Sonny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Will stood there for a few seconds with a smile on his face. When he turned around, the mess in the apartment took him out of his reverie and the thoughts of later tonight.

Gabi was already up and took Arianna with her to see Rafe. Will was glad that Rafe was better. Even though they used to have a few disagreements or a small fight, he looked up to him when his mom wasn't there for him.

About an hour and a half later, the apartment was clean. He walked over to the table by the door and sorted everything out. Last week he finally finished college which was a huge relief for him. Studying the language of Mandarin Chinese, was the best thing that he has ever taken. It gave him a chance also to study a lot more than just speaking the language. He loved it. Now he got to be able to spend more time with Sonny and his daughter.

The one thing that he was thinking at that moment, was how Sonny was going to react. Sonny declaration of love to him, came as a surprise a year ago. It seemed as after everything has happened between them, he didn't think that Sonny would still be with him, and still love him so much. Even though they didn't really tell each other everyday how much they love each other; it showed in their eyes and their touch.

He thought back to when they were in Sonny's old apartment just right across from them. And it was just the two of them, hiding away from everyone. He missed that.

Now he has a whole new set of responsibilities. He wished that he could take back that night he slept with Gabi; he wished that he didn't push Sonny away when they kissed. But he knew he couldn't take that back even if he could. He has the most beautiful baby girl, and he is glad to be a father.

And yet Sonny is with him sharing the responsibilities. He isn't a father, and yet he is giving up almost everything just to be with him. Sonny doesn't feel obligated to be doing something that he loves doing.

He loves Ari, and he loves Will with all his heart. A set of keys jingling on the other side of the door, broke him from his thoughts and his daydreaming. Gabi walked in holding a sleeping Arianna in her arms.

"Hey Will."

"Hey. How's Rafe doing?"

"He is doing great. I'm glad. He actually held Ari. He loves her."

"Great. I'm glad."

"So how is everything?"

"Everything is great. I actually have something planned for Sonny and I."

"Really? Care to tell me." Gabi said with a happy grin.

"Is it okay if I tell you later? I just want it to go the right way first."

"Of course. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay." Gabi went to her room and closed the door. Will took Arianna in his arms and looked down into her beautiful baby blues. She was awake in his arms wanting to see her dad.

"Hi." She looked at him with a small smile forming.

"I love you so much. You and Sonny. The two most important people in the world." After a while, he sang her to sleep, she was mesmerized by his voice and she finally fell asleep.

Will had taken a shower that evening right after Sonny. Even though, he wanted so much to take a shower with him, he knew that they were going to be late. Sonny walked behind him and teased him with kisses on his neck, and on his shoulder. Will moaned at the touch and turned around to face him.

"You know we're going to be late. If you keep that up."

"I don't care." Sonny said laughing. His laughter was cut off by Will's lips. After fifteen minutes of trying not to resist each other, they were finally ready to go. Will stood at the door waiting for Sonny.

"It's time to put that romantic date that I suggested to use." They both laughed. They drove to Chez Rouge with little talk. Will held onto Sonny's hand the whole time. They had a table reserved at the end in the corner. They started off with a small talk between them after they got their drinks.

"Gabi told me she went to see Rafe."

"And?"

"She said he's doing better. But when we were talking, she looked and sounded kind of distant."

"Distant, really?

"I don't know. That's what I think. It could be something else."

"It could be." They didn't stay long talking about Gabi. As they waited on their order, Will looked deep and longingly into Sonny's eyes.

"What." Sonny said with a soft chuckle.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I love you that's all."

" I love you too Will, more than anything." Will smiled. All he could think about, was how he was going to propose. He thought it over all day and it sounded all the same no matter how much he changed it a bit. They started eating their dinner, and neither of them could take their eyes off each other. They both laughed as they realized that they weren't blinking.

Finally looking a bit serious, Will put his fork down and took Sonny's hand in his.

"I love you Sonny. And I love the fact that you're still with me. I am so happy and honoured to have you with me. I couldn't have gone through this without you."

"That's not true." Sonny said.

"It is. You lift up my feelings when I'm not feeling great. You make me happy when I'm feeling a little bit of anger or sadness. Sonny, you are my anchor, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love that you're the godfather to Arianna Grace. I love that you love her. And as much I didn't want you to, I love that you gave up almost everything for me. You have risked everything to be with me. And I know that you could never give up on me even if I told you to. I love that you're you, and that you have given me so much." He looked into Sonny's eyes and they were full of tears. He didn't expect any of this and he sure did not expect that much. He watched Will going down on one knee and stared right back at him.

"Sonny, I love you soo much. Will you marry me?" By now, everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching them. They didn't care if the whole town was watching, they were only focused on each other.

"Yes Will. Yes. And a million times yes." Will took out a box that contained the ring. The gold band fit perfectly around his finger. After the ring was put on, Sonny closed the gap between them and kissed him. They heard the clapping and the cheers and they turned around and laughed. They said their thank you's and they returned to their food.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." They finished their dinner and shared a desert together. The waiter came by to congratulate them as he was giving them the bill. Will put his hand over it and Sonny put his hand over his.

"I'm paying Sonny."

"You don't have to. You already did so much Will."

"I know. But I'm still gonna pay. Next time will be your turn." Sonny finally relented and Will took his hand that was on top of his and squeezed it tight. After they had dinner, they walked around the Square with big smiles painted on their faces. Will held onto Sonny's left hand with the biggest grin. Sonny looked at their hands entwined together and kissed the back of Will's hand.

"That was the best romantic dinner ever." Sonny replied.

"It was."

"You know you just made me the happiest guy in the world."

"I know. You did the same for me when you said yes. Sonny, I didn't think that I was going to be able to to do this tonight, but you gave me the courage to. I love you." Another kiss was exchanged. They walked hand in hand back to their apartment with lingering thoughts of tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Will woke up to the cries from Arianna Grace. He went to Gabi's room and checked on her. When he did, he noticed that Gabi was gone. His brows furrowed and small worry lines were noticed.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy's here." He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. He wanted to wake up to the touch of Sonny's hand, and the gentle caress of his lips against his skin. But, they could do that any day since they are spending the rest of their lives together.

Sonny woke up next, and his hand moved to the other side of the bed and found it empty. He gave a gentle sigh to the sound of his voice on the baby monitor. He got up and went to them.

"Hey look who's here." Sonny said giving a huge grin. He looked over Will's shoulder with his arm around his waist.

"Morning."

"Morning to you too."

"What's with the big smile?" Will asked as they left the room. He tried not to sound as obvious, but a smile could be heard as he said that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." They played around until one of them said it.

"Really? You don't know?" Will laughed at him as he was setting Ari in her bassinet in the living room that had a few of her toys in.

"Nope."

"Well, how about I make you tell me." They were feeling giddy that morning with so much excitement that it bounced off in different directions. They were about to kiss, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"And it begins." Will said with a chuckle and Sonny followed as he went to open the door to a crowd in the hallway. They were bombarded with so many questions at once, that Ari's cries stopped them. Sonny had taken her, while Will tried his best with them.

"So, Will, have you thought about where you want to do it yet?"

"I'm not sure. But I would really like it if you would help out."

"Oh my god Will. Thank you so much. I would be honoured to help you. You're my son, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Sami lunged at him with a hug. Sonny came back after putting Ari for an early nap.

"How about you mom? Have you changed your mind yet?" She got up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Of course not. I'm glad that you're happy. And I would love to help, if that's okay." Sami had a shocked look of surprise when she said that.

"Of course. The more the merrier right? In fact I'm going to get started."

"I'll help you. You can bring whatever you need to the mansion and we can sort it out." Will and Sonny just stared at each other. Their moms were actually finally getting along for once. Who knew that something like this would bring them close. They might even get closer soon. Justin's eyes were wide of belief at Adrienne, but his happiness was directed at Sonny. He walked over to them.

"I'm happy for you. For the both of you." He corrected himself. Before giving him a hug.

"Thanks dad." Twenty minutes later, after everyone was gone and congratulated them repeatedly, Will sighed contentedly on the couch.

"What?" Sonny smiled through a laugh.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come here." Sonny walked towards him and welcomed him into a kiss they almost forgot about. Lips grazed softly in a closed mouth kiss. This time Sonny turned thing around, and changed their closed mouth kiss into an open mouth instead. Will moaned softly and felt himself melt into an embrace. They let go, giving each other a smile.

"You want to know why I was smiling big this morning?"

"Why?"

"Because Will, you made me the happiest man on earth. There's no other place I would rather be and no one else I would rather do this with. I love you so much that it hurts. Everything that I have done before in my life, doesn't matter. You're all that matters to me. You and Arianna. And I'm so overly happy right now, because Will you do this to me." It was Will's turn to cry. He brought him close to his heart and kissed him. Their foreheads gently touching as Will moved his head to the back of Sonny's head and skirted his hand through his hair. They were like that for a few minutes before Gabi came in. She looked exhausted

"You okay Gabi? Will asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where Arianna?"

"She's taking a nap. She should be up soon."

"Okay. So how did it go?" She said in a whisper with a grin.

"It went great."

"I'm happy for you. For the both of you."

"Thanks Gabi. It means a lot." She hugged him. She missed the days when they were together. They may have not spent a lot of time together, she missed it when they talked like they used to. Sonny came from their room and stood by Will.

"Will, your mom called. And she needs us."

"Okay. Are you okay Gabi?" Will looked a little bit concerned. Gabi didn't seem herself.

"Of course. I'm fine. You need it. I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks." When they left, Gabi called Nick and made sure he was ready. It was time that something went her way.

Meanwhile, in the Kiriakis mansion, the two boys and their parents were planning out the wedding. They didn't want to fuss over anything. They wanted it to be small and simple. They only wanted their friends and family, and there wasn't a lot considering it.

"So, before we started this we actually planned out an engagement party in three days just for you. And Adrienne suggested that we do it here." Sonny looked at his mom with a smile.

"Really?"

"I think it would be great. What do you guys say?"

"I don't know. What do you say Will?" Sonny turned to him, who was sitting right next to him.

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Great. There is just a few more things that needs to be done and we are ready." While they were talking, Justin came in and saw Adrienne and Sami actually getting along.

It wasn't long ago when Adrienne had made the mistake of help putting Sami in jail. Technically, if it hadn't been for Chad taking a video of Sami going out on the cop, they wouldn't have been in that situation. It was too confusing to get into. But in Sami's perspective, it was necessary and didn't seem confusing. The long hours that she spent, made her almost lose her mind. Thanks to EJ, he found out a way to get her out. He wasn't going to let her spend some of her years in jail. She found herself being more careful around some people. But being Sami Brady, it was kind of hard on her part. She tried her best, not only for herself, but for her kids as well.

"What's all this?" Justin asked.

"We are planning out their wedding." Adrienne said.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. and we could use another opinion."

"I will leave that to you." he said and made his way to the table at the end of the room? Justin could remember the recent encounter they had with Will and Sonny. Sonny had broken contact with them until she could start thinking more about her sons happiness. And he is happy with Will. She was only pushing him away more and more each day. She had bitterness toward Sami and to Will. Not to mention that she didn't want Sonny tied down with so much responsibilities.

She wanted him to have fun like he used to. But he wouldn't listen to her. It finally dawned on her that she made the biggest mistake by doing that to him. And it was Justin who scolded her and suggested that she make it right between them before it got worse.

After spending half the day in the mansion, they got up to leave. Rest assured, that their parents had everything under control.

"Thanks again mom. This means a lot." Sonny said.

"Your welcome. You can come whenever you want to check out a few other things that we have planned."

"Okay. Great. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

They were both back in their apartment before they knew it. Will was resting on the couch with his legs propped up on Sonny's lap.

"So what did you think?" Sonny asked. Will gave a look and he laughed at him.

"It wasn't that bad. It felt kind of awkward at some parts."

"It's going feel like that for a while. But it will get better I promise."

"It better. Now, where were we?" Sonny chuckled at Will's enthusiasm as he maneuvered them until Sonny was on top and Will was pretending to struggle in his grip. Once again, Ari had woken up not to cry though, but she made baby noises that they could hear through the monitor. They both got up. As Will went to her, Sonny made a bottle for her. Will was finishing changing her when Sonny came in to the room. He looked at Will with such infatuation.

"You have something on your face." Will laughed at Sonny.

"Where?"

"Right here." When Will was about to take it off, he moved his lips to Sonny's.

"I had a feeling that you were going to do that."

"Really, how about this?" He took the bottle from his hand and rested his hands in his and moved closer.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." He let go and turned around to hold Ari.

"I love you both." Will rested his head against Sonny's. he never knew that he would ever be this happy. They are both exactly where they wanted to be.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The song I used is called 'I wanna grow old with you' by Westlife. I thought the song fits perfect. The engagement and wedding was meant to be in one ch. but there was a lot that I wanted to put in. 

 

A few days later, the engagement party was all set for them on New Year's Day. Sonny spent half of the day in the coffeehouse and Will spent it with him. He sat in one of the corner booths and watched Sonny at the counter. He admired him so much. After everything they have gone through, they still made it to the top. They may hit some bumpy roads, but they knew that they can do it no matter what. Will could vaguely remember when Sonny had proposed to him as a joke.

Sonny held onto his hand and looked in his eyes.

"Let's get married. Right here in Salem." Will's eyes went wide and looked at him in confusion and was speechless.

"Will, I'm kidding." Sonny laughed at the expression he had.

"That's not funny. My parents never had it weary. And marriage isn't something you enter in lightly. Besides, I like the way we are." Will chuckled at him and gave him a gentle slap on his arm.

"I do too. I do too." Will clicked his tongue a few times. And they smiled into the kiss. Kate walked by them and could see how happy they are.

"You two seem happy."

"I am. We are. Sonny just asked me to marry him." Will tried to say Ina convincing tone, but couldn't hold it any longer.

"We're not getting married. it was meant to be a joke that Sonny started."

"Funny Will. I was thinking about the flowers I wanted to get."

"I'm sorry." Sonny stood there and admired his relationship with his grandma. Suddenly, his phone rang and took it just a few steps away from him.

"You don't need to rush thing Will."

"I know. It was just a joke. But I love him." Will looked at him with a huge grin on his face and maybe just one day that they would get married.

"Hey Will, you okay?" Vic replied.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked zoned out there for a minute."

"I was just thinking that's all." Will said with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You're going to think that it sounds crazy."

"I doubt it. Come on tell me.

"Okay. About a few years ago, Sonny faked proposed to me. And now I didn't think that it would actually happen." Will waited for Vic's expression, but nothing came. He just gave a big smile.

"Wow. It sounds like you guys re actually meant to be." Vic replied. They watched him at the counter who was making conversation with his other brother.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're crazy. Come on Sonny, is this what you really want?" Alex sighed.

"Of course it is. We love each other."

"What if something happens later on?"

"You're starting to sound like mom right now. She tried to break us up a few times."

"Good. At least someone tried."

"I thought you are happy for me?"

"I am happy."

"Then why are you making this hard for me Alex."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"That's what mom kept saying over and over. I won't get hurt. We would never think of hurting each other. We love each other too much for any of that to happen." Sonny threw a towel on the counter and wiped it down.

"Okay. Fine I'll stop. I'm worried that's all."

"There's nothing to worry about. Are you coming to the mansion for the engagement party?" Sonny quickly changed the subject.

"Maybe." Alex gave half a smile and got up and left without another word. Sonny didn't know what to do as he watched him leave.

Will could see the look of defeat and tiredness in Sonny's eyes two minutes after Alex left. Will thought about the surprise that he has for Sonny later. Both Vic and Will walked up to him. Sonny's eyes lit up, when Will came to him.

"You okay Sonny?"

"I'm fine. So, are you ready for later?"

"You bet I am." Will said with a chuckle and leaned in for a kiss.

"Really guys? You know I'm standing right next to you."

"And we care?" The smile and excitement in Sonny's eyes were finally replaced. He stared deeply into Will's eyes with so much infatuation. When Sonny's shift was over early afternoon, the three of them left . Joey joined them later and they were all filled with fits of laughter.

They walked to the mansion together, and everyone was already there. Apart from getting a few glares from Alex, Sonny had a great time. He didn't want to think about any of that, he just wanted to think of spending the rest of is life with Will.

New Year's Eve, Will had the most romantic date planned in their apartment. He wanted to sweep Sonny of his feet like he did when he proposed to him. He lit up about two dozen candles and set them in different places. Dinner was being warmed in the oven, and the desert was ready.

"Are you ready?" Will asked as they walked through the door covering Sonny's eyes.

"Yes. Hurry already."

"Patience."

"Don't test my patience." They both laughed. Finally, Will let go and he was waiting for a reaction.

"You like it?"

"Will, the word 'like' doesn't even begin the describe it. I love it; I love you."

"I love you too." They settled in for a quiet evening. Sami had Arianna, and Gabi, well, she was starting to become MIA. They enjoyed their dinner, and neither of them could stop staring at each other. Will, then finally broke the silence after dinner and brought out his guitar.

"Will." Was all Sonny managed to say as he was tuning it.

"Shh. Just listen.

"Another day without your smile, another day just passes by. But now I know how much it means, for you to stay right here with me. The time we spend apart will make our love grow stronger, but it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer.

(Chorus) I wanna grow old with you, I wanna die lying in your arms, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be looking in your eyes. I wanna be there for you, sharing in everything you do, I wanna grow old with you.

A thousand miles between us now, it causes me to wonder how, our love tonight was made so strong, it makes our risks right all along. The time we spend apart will make our love grow stronger, but it hurts so bad, I can't take it any longer. (Chorus). Dreams can come and go, but baby I believe, something's burning strong between us and it makes it clear to me. (Chorus x2)." All Sonny could do the whole time was cry. He was speechless for words.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to play it on the guitar or piano. I liked it on the piano, but I wanted to try -" Sonny broke his sentence off with a mind numbing kiss.

"I loved it Will. And I love you so much." They got up off the couch and Sonny walked him backwards to the bedroom. All either of them could think about, was the amazing Christmas that they had. And the most amazing New Years Eve, that turned into something more special. Not only were they starting to fill in the cracks together, but they were filling in each others heart.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: the song that I used in this ch. is called 'I swear' by All4One. Enjoy. :) 

Everything was focused on getting their wedding to perfection. They didn't want anything to go wrong and they tried their best. Adrienne, Sami, Maggie, Marlena, and Kate ordered the flowers and chose the colours and made sure the decorations were perfect. They went to Will and Sonny separately to make sure they had everything right.

The coffeehouse was making progress, and with its late night takes. A few tables were set differently the way they used to, and a few new posters were put up on the wall. His excitement to have Common Grounds opened at night was awesome. It took him away from Will ad Arianna sometimes, but he knew he could always get Chad to help him out.

They were having a party for them in the coffeehouse. Neither of them were aware, as because Chad was organizing it, along with Abigail, Lucas and Justin and Sonny's brothers.. Lucas and Justin were forced to help out, even though they knew nothing about doing anything like that. Cameron helped out as well, but there was still some awkward silence between him and Abigail. They tried their best and just smiled when it was necessary.

"Can you please tell me why we have blindfolds on?" Sonny asked. Chad walked them to the coffeehouse in silence and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Nope. But we are almost there." They could hear his voice somewhere in the distance. Finally, at the door he took their blindfolds off and opened the door in complete darkness.

"Why are we here Chad? I thought we were going somewhere else."

"Because here is where all the fun starts." He replied before he opened the lights and everyone jumped up from where they were and surprised them.

They all had gone out of their way and put work aside just to put it all together for them. Sonny walked over to his parents and they congratulated him. Will had done the same thing. After a few hugs, Sonny met Will in the middle for a hug and a kiss. The kiss was meant to be short, but it lasted a few seconds longer, which got them all laughing.

That night was filled with so much love and laughter, that it was hard to leave. The minute Arianna began to cry after she woke up from a long nap in Sami's arms, Will grabbed her and knew it was time to leave. Before they left, Sonny made a quick amazing speech.

"Thank you soo much for this amazing night. You guys are the best. And I want to thank Will for loving me this much. I'm so happy that we made it this far together. And I would have to thank T for that part. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be doing this. Thanks for pushing us by the way." T, and a few other people laughed. "Now it's time to get this little one to sleep, but enjoy yourself guys. I know I will. Thank you everyone." They all clapped and cheered. Some of which already had tears in their eyes. Soon, they were in the apartment in the quiet. After changing Ari and feeding her, Will set her in her crib. In their room, clothes were off in seconds and they were under the covers.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"It's only one night though. You'll have Ari and your mom and your grandma will be here. And I'll be at the mansion." Sonny had an overnight bag packed by the door. Neither of them wanted to let each other go. Their foreheads resting against each others. Will locked his hands around Sonny's neck before kissing him.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Sonny gave him one more longing look before he left. Will sighed heavily and fell back against the couch. He closed his eyes for a brief minute thinking about tomorrow with a smile on his face.

"Come in." He replied after he heard knocking on the door. His mom came in with Marlena right behind her.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that you two are meant to be." Sami smiled.

"Let's hear your vows." Marlena said.

"Yes. Lets."

"Nope." Will said with a smile.

"And why not?"

"I want you to be surprised that's all."

"Oh come on Will." Sami got eager. Will just laughed at how much they wanted to hear it. But he wasn't saying anything.

"Nope." Will got up to the sounds of Ari in the other room. He brought her out and carried her.

"Look who's here? It's grandma." Will laughed as he handed her over to Sami.

"Thanks Will. I know you love torturing me with it. And I know you're trying to change the subject, but its not working." Soon enough, the question was forgotten as she looked into her blue eyes. She is already almost a year old, and she is getting to look even more beautiful.

They had quite a night just talking about Arianna and gushing over her. They also talked quite a bit about the wedding tomorrow. They wondered where Gabi was, but Will didn't want to get into it. Marlena suggested to taking Ari for the night, so Will didn't have to worry.

"Are you sure you won't mind?"

"Of course not. You have a lot to do in the morning. You both have a lot to do."

"Thank you so much grandma. I will get her stuff." He came back with diaper bag in hand and made sure of everything. It was getting late and Will needed his sleep. They congratulated him once again before they left. He went to the bedroom and was getting ready to settle in. He heard his phone chime next to him and grabbed it. It was Sonny.

"Sleep tight handsome. Because I am about to marry the man of my dreams tomorrow. I love you. XO." Will smiled big and texted back.

"Love you too. I can't wait to call you my husband." Sonny checked his phone and smiled.

"What's that about. Are you texting Will?" Joey asked.

"What if I am? There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm just saying." He said with laughter. He walked away to his bedroom and Sonny just shook his head.

"Everything okay Sonny?" His mom came into the living room. She was about to get water when she came down. She saw Sonny standing there with a few tears streaking his face. She went to him and hugged him.

"I just can't believe that this is happening that's all."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" She pulled away and looked at him. It was a tone that sounded between a joke and a serious tone.

"Never. I love Will so much. I can't explain how much." His tears finally broke free heavily and his mom hugged him. Finally, he broke free of her grasp and his tears subsided a little. Sonny never really showed his emotional side.

"Thanks mom. I needed that."

"Anything for you. Get some rest, you're going to need it."

"I will." She left him trying to hide his tears. She soon forgot why she went downstairs. Justin had been there listening and walked towards him.

"You okay son?"

"I'm fine dad. Thanks." He was about to go upstairs, when his dad stopped him and hugged him. Not knowing what to do, Sonny hugged him back.

"I'm so proud of you. We're all proud of you. We want you to be happy."

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go to bed. I got a big day tomorrow."

"Yes you do." He watched him walk away and went back upstairs. Justin followed a few minutes later.

Sonny had a great time that evening spending it with his brothers and some of his friends. The thought of their friendship in the beginning was how it started. It started off with a simple handshake, that turned into something more. He fell asleep with Will on his mind. And Will fell asleep with Sonny on his mind and the future ahead of them.

Sonny could remember, late that evening when Alex came to him to apologize to him.

"Look, Sonny. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I just got over protective that's all."

"It's fine Alex."

"No it's not. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Alex walked to him to give him a brotherly hug.

"Thanks again Alex. It means a lot."

"That's why you have a big brother like me." It was at that instant that he did something that he knew would make him angry.

"You are so going to pay for that."

"Make me." He walked away backwards and ran from him, but Sonny caught up to him.

"Okay, okay. Truce." Alex got up from on top of him and held his hand out and pulled him up.

"I'm still gonna get you for that."

"I'll be waiting." They were laughing so hard, they held on to their sides.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"I know." Sami was there helping Will. There was a knock on the door and Lucas, EJ, and Marlena walked in.

"You look stunning William."

"Thank you." Will said and blushed a little.

"You look great Will."

"Thanks dad." He tried to hide his laughter from the compliments that he was getting. He walked towards Marlena who was carrying Ari dressed in a tiny white silver dress. The minute he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes away.

"Hey baby girl. You are so beautiful you know that? I love you so much and so does Sonny." He walked around with her in his arms. Forgetting everyone else. They all stood there watching him in happiness. Sami broke the silence.

"Okay. Time to go." Will protested when Ari was taken from her. There was still some time, but there was a few things that Sami had in mind.

"I'm going to be late."

"Will you calm down Sonny? There still lots of time." Alex replied.

"No there isn't. I want everything to be perfect that's all." Adrienne walked in the living room looking her best to see what was going on. She stopped and looked at Sonny when she looked around.

"Wow Sonny. You look handsome."

"Thanks mom. Can you please tell Alex that were going to be late? It's not really getting to him."

"You still have time. Is that -" She saw that the jacket suit that he is wearing was Justin's that he wore on their wedding.

"The jacket suit? Yeah. Everything else is new, but I wanted to wear it. If that's okay dad." Justin came in wondering where everyone was.

"That's fine by me. I don't mind. You look great."

"Thanks dad." They all exchanged hugs before they left.

"Okay. Time to go." Everything was slowly being fit to pieces and the cracks were being filled with lots of love.

The church was full of family and friends on either side. They didn't want a big wedding, but a small one that included close friends and family. It was no surprise that Gabi wasn't there. Her lack of attendance anywhere was becoming scarce. Everyone was seated waiting for father Eric to come in. He was glad to hear that Will was getting married. And he was honoured to do it for him when he asked him. Sami first walked Will with the huge smile. Will wore a beautiful smile. Everything about him is handsome. The tux he wore which was the same one he had for a while. But the way he is wearing it, looked different. His hair had a little thing going as it is slicked back and moved to the side a little. And his eyes. Lets just say that Will looks like a Greek god. Well, at least to Sonny he does. When Sonny came in, Will could feel his knees melt. Reaching the altar, brown eyes met blue, and each wore a smile. Sonny took Will's hand to steady them and calm his nerves. Sami and Adrienne stood by them for a brief five seconds.

"Who gives these two away for their hand in marriage?

"We do." They said happily. They sat on opposite sides. Sami found herself sitting in the middle between EJ and Lucas. Eric had given a ten minute speech about love and cherishing that, and giving themselves wholly to one another, and being given happiness. Other things were said as well. Finally, he announced them to give each other their vows. Sonny was first. He took Will's hand in his before he spoke. Gabi had quietly entered and sat in the back and watched them.

"Will, there is more than just saying I love you everyday. Being your friend means the world to me, and I'm glad that we're more than that. The first day I met you, I didn't know if you noticed me that day, but I noticed you. Watching you struggle with who you were, I knew I had to let you figure it out on your own. That was hard for me, because I knew I loved you. And I knew there was nothing I could do but be there for you. The first time that you told me you loved me, that was the best day of my life so far. I'm saying so far, because I know we're going to be having the best days ahead of us. I love you so much." Sonny slipped on the ring. Now it was Will's turn. His eyes were already stinging with tears.

"Sonny, I meant when I said that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Being with you, I feel safe and secure. After finding out that I was a father, I thought for sure that you hated me. And that I wasn't good enough. But you keep proving me wrong each time. But now you've convinced me more than once. I love you so much that it hurts. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You have given me so much, you even gave me your heart and I gave you mine. And yes we are going to be having the best days. The three of us. Because I'm not going to stop loving you even if I can't help it." Will slipped the ring on. There was not a single dry eye in the room.

"I now pronounce you partners. You may now kiss." They met each other halfway and leaned in for a kiss. Everyone applauded and cheered. They let go and their foreheads gently touched before they turned to them. Sonny linked his hands with Will's and they walked out together.

They opened the door to the limo and walked out to Chez Rouge for the reception. Sonny kept repeatedly kissing the back of Will's hand. Will giggled at the feeling. When they walked in, their mouths were agape as they look around. The silver colour mixed with the blues and greens lit up the room. There were flowers on each table and each setting had a gift for everyone. They walked to their own table and sat down and enjoyed it.

After everyone was settled down, a few people began making speeches. Adrienne was one of them. They all knew that she tried to break them up, but her speech made it clear that she is proud of Sonny and proud that he found the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. One of Sonny's other brothers spoke for them. Making a few jokes that made everyone laugh. Then, Sami's turn came. Her speech was heartfelt and warming.

Chad and Abigail came in to take the microphone. They were both struggling and a few noises were heard.

"If you can get it I will let -"

"Hey."

"Okay fine. But -" Chad whispered in her ear and she laughed at him which only allowed him to take it back. Abigail pouted at him and made a face. Chad made a face back. Everyone just laughed at them.

"Anyways. Let me introduce to you Will and Sonny and their first dance as a couple." They walked away quietly as Chad was stealing light kisses from Abigail.

The lights were dimmed down a bit and they stood there in front of each other as if the rest of the world didn't exist. It was their first time they ever danced together. but they made sure that it didn't seem like the song began.

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky. And I swear like the shadows by your side. I see the questions in your eyes. I know what's weighing on your mind. You can be sure I know my part. 'Cause I stand beside you through the years. You only cry those happy tears. And though I'll make mistakes, I'll never break your heart." Sonny whispered the words of the songs in Will's ear and held him closer when he heard him cry.

"(Chorus) And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part, I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear. I'll give you everything I can. I'll build your dreams with these two hands. We'll hang some memories on the wall. And when, just the two of us are there, you won't have to ask if I still care. 'Cause as time turns the page, my love won't age at all. (Chorus).

I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. (I'll be there). For better or worse (better or worse), till death do us part. I'll love you with every single beat of my heart. I swear." The song ended, but they were still in the same position, with their heads touching.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." After they had their dance, they sat back down and dinner began. A half an hour later, upbeat music was beginning to play and some people began dancing.

"Let's dance." Will grabbed Sonny's hand and started to dance. Adrienne and Sami came into view and danced with their sons. Then they switched so their were dancing with the other. Then they met in the middle and came back together.

It was time to then cut the cake. The five tiered chocolate cake decorated with all chocolate and vanilla with a set of two male figurines on top. They both cut it together and Sonny smeared half the cake on Will's face. Everyone laughed at their high state. Will only returned the favour as well. What no one had noticed, was that Gabi and Nick were just inches away from the building, but didn't dare make another move. They just stood there and watched, waiting.

They all had their time of their life. It was a wedding that neither of them wanted to forget. Marlena came to them with Arianna in her arms and gave her to them.

"You young lady are very gorgeous." Sonny looked at her in awe.

"Yes she is. And she has the two most amazing people in her life."

"Thanks grandma. You have everything right?"

"Of course. I will call either of you and let you know anything."

"Thank you again."

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied and gave him a hug. They were given a lot of congratulatory hugs and kisses. No one knew exactly what time it was, but they didn't really care. Will and Sonny both left for the limo that uncle Vic had let them use. They walked outside with them and gave one last cheer for them.

The Horton cabin wasn't really the honeymoon suite that either of them were hoping. But when they walked in, it looked a lot different than it used to. It was set up by Will's aunts and his mom obviously. They were taken aback from everything. Their eyes were set to the fireplace that was blazing a fire that warmed up the room in seconds.

A few blankets and pillows were thrown on the floor. They were soon covered and each body radiated warmth to the other. The next two weeks, was nothing but fun for them. They had a few playful disagreements which led to a playful battle, which then led to something more. They knew they had togo back, but they enjoyed the moment and each other.


	12. Chapter 12

They spent most of their time under the covers. Sonny saying the sweetest things. And Will just stared at him with his ocean blue eyes. They spent two weeks filled with nothing but love and laughter.  
As they walked back into the apartment, they each thought to themselves that they wouldn't ever change anything about each other. And that they would never think of taking their love for each other for granted.   
"Finally, back home." Will threw himself on the couch.   
"I know. Just the two of at the moment. What do you want to do to pass the time?" Sonny smiled. Will wiggled his eyebrows at him. As soon as they leaned for a kiss, there was a knock on the door.   
"Hmm. I wonder who that is." Will said with an almost sarcastic tone. Sonny laughed as he opened the door. None other than Sami, Adrienne, and Marleena came in.   
"Surprise."   
"We pretty much guessed mom. We heard you behind us."   
"Oh. Well, anyways. How was it?" Sami asked.  
"Mom I'm not gonna tell you. That's private."   
"I know. No I meant the cabin. How did you like it? Was it too much?"   
"Nope. It was perfect. And I say perfect because Sonny made it perfect."   
"We both made it perfect." Sonny said and gave him a chaste kiss. The three of them sat there with a hand placed against their heart at the small sweet declaration.   
"I'm happy. For the both of you." Adrienne replied with tears as she wiped them away.  
"Thanks mom." While Sonny made coffee for them, Will helped him out before he held Arianna.   
"She was amazing Will."   
"I'm glad. Thank you again so much."   
"Anything for you. And for this cutie pie." An hour later, after being fed, her eyes were slowly drifting to close and she breathed softly. Will took her and set her in her crib. He came back out from the room and they were all about to leave.  
"Have you seen Gabi by any chance?" Will asked.  
"No. But we will keep an eye out for her."   
"Okay. Thank you again." They hugged a few times. And for the first time in a while, Adrienne hugged Will and kissed his cheek. Sonny was surprised at his mom as was Will. They left, and Will made his way back to the couch again.   
"That was uh, unexpected."   
"I know."   
"So. Where were we?" Sonny grinned almost mischievously and went down to him. Will wrapped his hands around Sonny's neck.   
Will moaned at Sonny's touch. His nose gently touched his, and lips grazed softly sending sparks like it did the first time they kissed. Just then, there was noise behind the door. They pulled apart and Will looked up from his hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. Sonny grinned at him. They looked up and saw Gabi coming in.   
"Hey guys."   
"Hey Gabi. Is everything okay?" Will got up from the couch and stood in front of her.  
"Of course."  
"We're worried about you."   
"I'm fine Will. You don't need to worry about me. I actually came from school. I had missed a few tests. I had to make up the last few."   
"Oh, okay."   
"Is Arianna sleeping?"   
"Yes she is. She was pretty tired."   
"Okay. I think I'm going to sleep as well." She walked away with a water bottle in hand and went to her room. Sonny leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching Will from the corner of his eyes. He sighed heavily and went to him and hugged him close.  
"You okay Will?"   
"I'm fine." He turned his head until he looked at Sonny and kissed him. 

The next day, was busy for the two of them. Sonny was starting to come home late because it was getting busier and Chad had been missing a few of his shifts.   
"I promise I will make it up to you. I'm just not feeling that great right now." Chad replied one day.  
"It's fine. Just let me know when you can't make it, so we're not understaffed."   
"Of course man. I owe you one."   
"Yeah. You better." Sonny laughed at him.   
When Sonny got home, he found Will sleeping on the couch. He gave a slight smile which was than followed by a worried look. He tried gently waking him up just so he didn't get scared or jump up.   
"Sonny?" Will groggily replied. He looked up and squinted to see Sonny sitting on the floor beside him.   
"I'm sorry I woke you. Come on, lets go to bed."   
"That's okay. I like staying up waiting for you." Sonny smiled and he helped Will get up from the couch and they walked to their bedroom.   
Gabi mentioned to Will last night that she was taking Arianna Grace to see Rafe and then go for a walk. However, she never made it to her brother. She started off with her walk and met up with Nick outside from the Square by the park.   
"Hey, you made it okay?"   
"Yeah. I made sure that they knew I was going to see Rafe."   
"Okay. I don't want them to suspect anything."  
"Neither do I." Just then, Vargas came from behind and looked Gabi over.   
"You remember Vargas, right?"   
"Yeah. We met only a few times briefly before. I remember."   
"Okay. He's on our side and he's going to help us."   
"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble Nick? Because if we are, I'm going to have to walk away and I'm taking Ari with me."   
"We're not going to get caught. I promise."   
"Okay. Let's go." They walked away without being seen. However, there was a shadow lurking somewhere behind them listening to their conversation.   
A few days later, Will was beginning to get worried. He hasn't seen Gabi in a while and his baby girl. The first night, he was fine. He actually slept pretty good that night. But then, he started to stay up late, waiting for Sonny and Gabi to come home. When neither of them made it home the next night, he couldn't sleep. The only thing he could do, is cry.   
Late that afternoon, Will walked into the Pub to start his shift. When he saw Rafe, he went up to him.   
"Hi Rafe."   
"Hey Will, how's it going?" He got up and gave him a handshake.   
"I'm great thanks. So how are you doing?"   
"I'm okay. Slowly getting there."   
"Yeah. I'm glad that you're feeling better."   
"Thank you. By the way, I saw Arianna Grace last week. And I got to say she is very beautiful."   
"Thank you."  
"She looks a lot like you. She has your blue eyes, and her blonde hairs are starting to show a little." He gave a smile.   
"Yeah. She's the best."   
"You okay Will? You don't look that good."   
"I'm just tired." He tried not to show the nights that he has been staying up. He actually looked like he was up for three days straight.   
"It takes getting used to."   
"Yeah. Hey I was wondering have you seen Gabi."   
"Not since the last time I saw her which was last week. Why?"   
"Oh it's nothing. I was wondering that's all." Will was walking away but Rafe stopped him.   
"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." Will stood there and was thinking if he should tell him or not.   
"Yeah. I'm sure."   
"Okay. But if you need anything you let me know."   
"Thanks. I gotta get to work. See ya later."   
"See you later." Rafe watched him going to the back of the kitchen. He thought that maybe he should call Gabi. He left a tip on the table and left the Pub. Outside, he called her, but it just went to voicemail.  
"Hey Gabi, it's me. I ran into Will and he seems worried about you. Please call me when you get this." He hung up and stared at his phone, and saw his recent call from Kate. He began walking away as he called her. He smiled when she answered. 

"Who was that?"   
"That was Rafe." Gabi sighed.   
"You should have answered. Call him, just so he knows there's nothing wrong." Nick replied. She sighed once again and called him.   
"Gabi!"   
"Hey Rafe. Is everything okay? You sounded worried."   
"Well of course I'm worried about you. Everyone is starting to worry, so is Will."   
"I'm fine. I'm actually shopping. I took Ari with me. So we're doing a little bonding together." She smiled into the phone and heard Rafe laugh. "Don't laugh at me." But she found herself laughing as well.   
"I think that's cute. I'm glad you're doing okay. Call me later okay?"   
"Of course." 

At the coffeehouse, Sonny was doing pretty good. He saw Alex and Joey coming in.  
"Hey man, what up?"   
"Not much. Same thing everyday."   
"That sucks."   
"Yeah. But the best part is going home to Will."   
"Oh please don't start that." Alex replied. Sonny laughed at him. He gave them their usuals, and he made one for himself and took his break and sat with them. Ten minutes later, Will walked in and saw them at the table.   
"Hey handsome." Sonny smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips as Will say down. He tried not to show the sleepiness in his eyes. With one arm around Sonny's shoulder, his hand reached toward his ear and played with it. While Sonny had his arm wrapped around Will's shoulder as well. They made small conversation before they mentioned they had to leave.  
"All right. See ya."   
"See ya." Sonny then turned to Will.   
"All right tell me what's wrong."   
"Nothing." Sonny stood them up and they went to the back. He closed the door and kissed him before he started talking.  
"Now tell me." Will sighed and eventually told him. He mentioned that it has now been three days since Arianna has been gone. They both noticed that Gabi wasn't acting like herself. Sonny could see that it took a toll on his heart. It broke his heart to see Will like that. After telling him everything, he broke down in Sonny's arms.  
"Shh. It's okay. We'll find her. I promise. Me and you, okay?" Will nodded in his arms and Sonny held him tighter. His tears finally subsided and he let go.   
"Let's go home."   
"Are you sure you don't have to stay?"   
"Of course. I'll tell Chad to come in. This is more important." He said taking Will's hand in his and gently placing it on his heart.   
They made their way back to the apartment with solemn looks on their faces. After calling his grandpa Roman to help him, he put up an APB on a kidnapper who took her. Everyone was aware of the situation in minutes, but no one knew who was involved. They sat on the couch close together; Sonny behind Will with his arms wrapped around him.  
Will took a picture of her from his wallet and they both sat there looking at it. It was getting late, and they were still in the same position. Sonny grabbed a blanket and wrapped them safely in each others arms. Waiting for their baby girl to come home; waiting to fill in the cracks once again.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been four days since Arianna has been missing. Will was starting to get worry lines, and ignored everyone. Sonny sat beside him rubbing his back with gentle strokes.

"They're going to find her. Come here." Sonny was about to put his arm closer around him, but Will shrugged it off and got up. He turned to see a look of disappointment on his face.

"Why isn't Gabi here? I called her a million times and she hasn't answered."

"Maybe her phone died."

"Maybe. Or maybe she doesn't want to talk to me after what happened."

"I doubt that Will. She loves Arianna, the same way you do." Will scoffed silently under his breath. He grabbed a bottle of water to calm down his nerves.

"I'm scared and worried. What if they call for a ransom or something?"

"They won't Will."

"How do you know Sonny? Please tell me. You don't know what it's like to have a daughter." It was right there he hit a nerve, and it was the biggest one. Sonny had a hurt and defeated look on his face, and he couldn't bring himself to look back at Will.

"No Will, I don't have a daughter. And right now, I feel like I don't have a husband who is in this. I have to go."

"No wait." Will cried. But Sonny was already out the door. Will stood there defeated. He just lost the two most important people that he loves. He curled himself on the couch and cried.

Meanwhile, in the coffeehouse Sonny distracted himself with paperwork. But he couldn't concentrate. He sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands. He tried again for the fourth time the Salem PD for any information, but there was nothing. They still didn't get any leads and they questioned those who have been with her.

His phone rang, but it was Will. He couldn't bring himself to answer it, so he just stared at it. It stopped then rang again. This is the first fight they had in a while and it shocked them both.

Finally it stopped ringing. After a few minutes, he checked it again to find a voicemail from Will. He was going to delete it, but something was telling him not to. He touched the voicemail button to hear what he said.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. Please come home. I can't do this without you. I didn't mean what I said. I only said it out of frustration. But I didn't mean it. I don't want to lose you and Arianna. I don't know what I would do if I did. Please come home. I love you." His voice was soft, and a few cracks were heard as he was crying.

Just then, Sonny felt bad for putting Will through that. He felt the tears coming as well. He sighed heavily with tears choking his eyes and a few hiccups followed after. Sonny got up in urgency and he knew he had to make it right with Will.

"Will?" Sonny almost shouted with the door half open. He came in and threw his keys on the table and closed the door. When he didn't hear him, he figured he went out for a walk.

"Sonny." Will heard him from the bedroom. They stood in front of each other. There was slight hesitation before arms wrapped around the other.

"I'm so sorry Will."

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"No Will, it's not."

"I'm the one who got angry."

"I'm the one who walked out." They both apologized and tried to make each excuse better than the other. But neither one was better.

"Did they find anything?" Will figured that Sonny had gone to check it out.

"I called a few times before, but they didn't get anything. But I called them on the way home. They found a lead." Will's eyes went wide. "But they don't want us to know yet."

Will let out a long heavy moan and almost threw a fit.

"This is just almost exactly what happened when Johnny went missing. Maybe we can check the Pub." His eyes are frantic and Sonny can see the desperation and longing in his eyes.

"I know you want to do something, but we have to wait."

"I don't like waiting."

"I know." They left their phones on and set them on the coffee table in front of them. Sonny took the blanket and wrapped it around them.

"Again, I'm really sorry Sonny. I don't know what got into me."

"Shh. It's okay. We both got angry. They will find Ari and your daughter will be safe."

"Ours."

"What?" She's ours Sonny. Yours and mine. I don't like playing this game anymore. We're both married and you're her godfather. I know there's a bit of a difference, but I want you to be her father too."

"I love you Will. And no matter how many times we fight, it is never going to prove me wrong. Because we are stronger than any fight that we have. And sometimes I may run out of my patience, but the one thing that I will never run out of, is my love for you and Ari. I love you both."

"I love you too Sonny. So much." Will turned around slightly and captured Sonny's lips in his. They fell asleep on the couch again. Hoping and waiting for Arianna to come home safe in their arms.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a week, and neither of them heard from Gabi and where she was. Will was worried about her, but mostly about his daughter. She is the only person that he could think about at the moment. Both Sonny and Will had fell into a daily routine that consisted of coming home after work, eat, watch the phone and sleep.   
Will's worries had gotten worse, as well as Sonny's. One night Sonny hadn't come home, and Will became frantic. He kept calling him, thinking that maybe he went to see his grandpa at the police station. But he wasn't there. It was past one that night, and Will paced the room with phone in hand. Finally, he couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed his keys and left.   
The door to Common Grounds was open. Will frowned at the sudden revelation.   
"Sonny?" He called put, but never got an answer. He kept calling him, but he didn't get an answer. He knew that Sonny was somewhere in here. A sudden noise interrupted his thoughts. A small groan escaped the place. Will walked over by the table where he heard the noise. He saw at least six bottles of beer on the table and a drunk Sonny sprawled out on the floor.   
"Oh my god Sonny!" Will quickly grabbed his phone and the only person he could think of calling was Justin.   
"Will, is everything okay? Did they find Arianna?"  
"No. But I found Sonny. I know it's late Mr. Kirakis, but do you mind coming to the coffeehouse?"   
"Of course. I'll be there shortly." Will then walked to Sonny and kneeled down to him. The floor was cold and not the best place to be. Will lifted Sonny's head in his hands and felt his burning head.   
Sonny had been in a drunk stupor after his third beer. His laughter going in different directions. Chad was getting worried and told him that he should leave and he could finish. But sonny wouldn't budge.  
"Hey man, you're very drunk. You should call a cab and go home."   
"Nope. I am good."   
"I'll call Will and let him know."   
"Don't worry about it. You know what, I'd never thought that I'd ever say this. But, Will would never worry about me. I know he loves me, and I love him don't get me wrong. But, sometimes I think that I don't deserve him, I'm not good enough. And he doesn't deserve me. I'm pathetic." After that, he took a long swig of a bottle and continued his ramblings. Chad was persistent by making him leave, but Sonny would just find himself coming back.   
It was after his fifth beer, that he knew that he was going to regret this night. And leaving Will alone in the apartment and beating himself up for everything. But for some reason he grabbed one more and downed it. He drowned all his sorrows and worries not thinking about what was going to come next right after.   
In the hospital, Will stood waiting impatiently for the doctor. His pacing never stopped all day. His legs were becoming sore, but he didn't care. He just wanted Sonny to be okay. The doctor then came out and Will rushed to him.  
"Hey Cameron, is he okay?"   
"He's fine. He drank too much at once which worries me. But he is in good hands. We managed to get rid of most of it in his body. So he should be good. He just needs to take it easy for the next few days. He's going to feel a little dizzy and tired at first, but give him these and he should be himself in no time." Cameron handed him a bottle of pills. Will heaved a sigh of relief as well as Justin.   
"Thank you so much."   
"Your welcome. He's going to have mild headaches as well, but I wouldn't worry about that either. If it gets worse, let me know."   
" I will. Thank you again."   
They reached their apartment with Justin behind them.  
"Let me know if you need anything."   
"I will. Thank you." He patted his back and watched the two of them walking in the room. Sonny was still feeling a little dizzy that night. But a part from that, he felt a lot better than before. He turned around in bed and stared at Will whose eyes were closed and was fast asleep. He lifted his hand and gently caressed his cheek moving to his chin.   
"I'm so sorry Will. I didn't mean to do that to you. I felt torn because of Arianna and you. I would never have to think twice about doing that to you. It's just the wait has gotten me overwhelmed and you. You Will, are amazing, and I haven't been treating that way lately. And I'm sorry. I love you so much." Sonny felt the small tears coming. Sonny let his head fall down on Will's chest and his hand fell to his abdomen. He drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his heart. What he didn't know, was that Will heard every word. His eyes were stinging and all he could do was hold onto Sonny.   
The next day, was long. Well, it seemed that way. Will stood, pacing the room while Sonny sat on the couch biting his nails.   
"Will, could you sit. You're making me nervous."  
"I'm sorry." He sat down a moment later. Just then, a knock came from the other side of the door and Will jumped up that instant. The expression on his face disappeared when he saw only his mom and Adrienne. Both parents went to either of them and tried consoling them. 

Gabi stood by the line in the airport waiting for Nick and Vargas. They showed up a minute later with an almost decent smile between them.   
"Everything okay?"   
"Of course. Everything's fine baby. We're almost there. We're going to have the family that we always dreamed of having." He smiled and kissed her. She gave a still smile. She didn't want to think about Will at the moment, so they walked into the line. It was slow at first, but now the line was moving fast. She just wanted to leave. As much as she wanted to be with Will, she didn't want to feel left out. She couldn't get rid of Sonny if she wanted to. She knew that Will would freak out. But being with Nick, it felt better. She wasn't sure about Vargas at first but she began to eventually like him.   
They were finally out of the line and ready to board the plane, when they got stopped. When she saw the cops, she had to make her first move. Gabi held on to Arianna and made her best move. Without feeling nervous and anxious, she walked at first without them noticing and ran herself into the bathroom. Nick and Vargas were already held down. They struggled with them for a while until they relented. Gabi knew that she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. She eventually came out, not ready to face the consequences in front of her. All three of them had been read their rights as they were taken into custody. 

After the longest wait of their life, will sighed heavily into Sonny's arms. Sonny ran his fingers through Will's short locks and smoothed down the hairs that stood up almost frantically. Last night was the first night they slept for either of them. They woke up a few times to reassure each other. It was around eight in the evening when there was another knock on the door. Will got up to find Gabi standing right in front of him.  
"Gabi !? What's going on?" She was about to explain when he thought he saw someone right behind her. His eyes grew wide and he gasped when the view became clear.   
"Oh my god. Arianna. Oh I love you so much." At the second he said her name, Sonny jumped up as well and went to his side.   
"Hey baby girl. You had us worried you know that. You're home now." Sonny soothed her cries. Sami and Adrienne walked to him. Will stood in the doorway giving Gabi a chance to explain. After hearing it, he frowned heavily and held onto something.  
"The Gabi I know, wouldn't have done that. Especially to her own daughter. I really thought I knew you."   
"Please Will. Just give me another chance and we can start over."   
"Another chance. Really? I'm sorry, but I can't." While the cops waited for her to compose herself, she watched him walk up to Sonny.   
Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist as he held Ari.   
"I'm glad she's safe and not hurt."  
"Me too." The door finally closed behind them, and everyone who was there, breathed with a sigh of relief. It was as if they were holding their breaths for a while. The longest of day was beginning to close and everyone left with a happy smile on their faces. Will set Arianna to sleep and watched her fora few seconds longer. Sonny came behind him and did the same.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Come on, let's go to bed." With the monitor on, they slept wrapped in each others arms. It was the first of many nights they had that they actually fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Both Will and Sonny were still trying to wrap their heads around what has happened and why. It didn't take long for the hearing. They soon found out that Gabi was granted bail by Rafe; and Nick, well that was a different story. When Gabi packed her stuff, she tried making it up to Will after what she did. But there was no hope there. After getting her things, Rafe helped hr out finding a place, but she instead, she wanted to be with her mom. Rafe visited them from time to time, but Gabi was doing a lot better then what she expected.   
Everything between Will and Sonny was going great. Arianna Grace was doing fine. The three of them usually spent the rest of their day on the couch. Or they would sometimes end up in bed with Ari sleeping in Wills arms.   
Sonny went to work early that day. He tried not to wake Will up as he left. That morning was busy as usual. As Sonny turned around to help the next customer, that was the last person he expected to see.  
"Hey Sonny!"  
"Brent. Its been a long time man." Sonny said with a smile. He moved from behind the counter and gave him a friendly hug.   
"I know."  
"What are you doing all the way here?"  
"Not much. I had just given a thought of coming back to Salem. Because I missed it so much. And I miss you." Sonny's big smile faded into half a smile.   
"So how was Europe?" He tried changing the subject. Sonny moved away from the counter and moved to one of the tables and Brent joined him. They sat across from each other looking into each others eyes.  
"It was fun actually. But it would have been even more fun if you were there with me. We would have a blast." Sonny looked at him with the same smile and sighed.   
"I know what you mean. But people change. And I changed."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I'm married."  
"Oh wow. Things did change. A lot."  
"It's a long story."  
"I'm all ears."  
"You really want to know!?" Sonny was surprised. He didn't think that he would want to know anything.   
"Sure. Why not? I'm not going anywhere." Sonny watched Brent get comfortable. He told him about Will and how much he loves him with all his heart. He didn't go into too much detail about everything. Just only the important things. He told him about Arianna Grace and how much she means to him just like Will. And that there was nothing or no one in the world could ever break him away from them. The sweetest things that Sonny said made his eyes go bigger filled with so much love. Brent didn't notice that right away. But when he did see that, he just smiled at him.  
"I'm happy for you Sonny."  
"Thanks. I couldn't be any happier." Sonny smiled his million watt smile. Which was also the smile that Brent liked about him. Just as Sonny was about to get up to go back to the counter with Brent following right behind, Will came in with Ari.   
"Hi. I missed you this morning." Will said before giving him a kiss.  
"Hey. I didn't want to wake you up."  
"That's fine. I just wanted to do this." Will gave him another short sweet kiss. Just then, they both heard someone clearing their throat. They were so into each other that Sonny forgot to introduce Will to Brent. Sonny turned back to him and looked at Will.  
"I'm sorry. Will this is Brent. He's an old friend of mine."   
"So you are the Will that Sonny's been talking about?"  
"The one and only." Will brought out his hand and looked at Sonny. And he just smiled. The three of them talked half of the day about each other and the things that have changed. Also about other things that they have planned or planing to do. The whole time, Will kept looking at Sonny to see his expression. Will began to notice that it was the two of them talking and he felt left out. Will could see the smile that he hasn't seen in the longest time.  
He remembered when they first started dating, there was no drama. And there was no baby involved. That was when he was smiling a lot more. Will could feel his insecurities start all over again. When he felt Sonny's hand in his under the table, he squeezed his hand tight. Sonny turned to look at him and got worried. Sonny squeezed his hand right back.  
"Um, I have to go home and put Ari to sleep. She's getting tired. I'll see you at home Sonny. It was great meeting you Brent."  
"You too Will." Sonny took Will's hand back in his and kissed him.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too." Sonny spent about an hour talking with Brent. Then, he knew the best thing to do was go home and check on Will.  
"I have to go. But maybe we could catch up another day."  
"Sounds great." He couldn't have left any quicker. He knew he had to make it up to Will.  
When Sonny made it back. He saw Will coming out of Gabi's old room. Noticing that Ari was fast asleep already.  
"You're home early."  
"Well there is this most amazing man who I love the most with all my heart. And I can't think of any place I would rather be." Sonny walked closer to Will and hugged him close. During dinner, it was silent. From time to time they made small conversation. Sonny took Will's hand in his and didn't let go the entire time.  
"So, what do you think?" Sonny said after dinner. They sat on the couch with Will's head resting against the arm rest and his legs sprawled on Sonny's lap.   
"About what?" Will looked up at Sonny.   
"About Brent."  
"He, he seems nice." His head went back down and played with his hands.   
"Will. Will look at me." He waited until he looked up and leaned forward and kissed him.   
"He's just a friend. He means nothing. We had a one time thing that happened a long time ago. Nothing happened. It meant nothing."  
"I believe you."  
"Will look at me. I love you. You're my partner. I'm here doing this with you. You're my home and there is no other place I would rather be." Will maneuvered his legs to the ground and Sonny leaned closer to him and started off with a small kiss that deepened. It was hard to move around on the couch, so they went to their bedroom. He soothed his cries and took away his worries with simple kisses. He wrapped his arm around Will and found his hand with his and intertwined them together. They stayed like that until morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonny had gone to work early before Will had gotten up. Before he left, he checked on Ari who was fast asleep. She was starting to sleep longer hours then she used to. Which was good. But Will liked having to wake up to her and singing to her in the middle of the night.

Will walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and was about to make breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. as soon as he opened the door, he saw his mom standing in the doorway..

"Hi mom."

"Hey. so, what are the three of you planing today?"

"Nothing really. Just staying in. Sonny is at work and Ari is still sleeping."

"Oh. Well do you mind if I join you." Will was surprised when she said that. She rarely ever got to spend time with her kids and Sonny after what happened last year; when she was blamed falsely for a murder.

…Flashback…

The trial had not gone so great that morning. Even the jury was beginning to side with the prosecutor. It was even harder on Will when he had to testify, especially Sonny. Chad as well. But sitting there, he felt nervous and anxious.

Will was getting so worried that he felt like he couldn't go through with it. But, Sonny was there standing by his side, comforting him, and telling him that in the long run everything is going to be okay.

The judge closed the case for the time being as it wasn't getting anywhere. EJ felt like he was about to throw something against the wall, and Justin felt like he was losing. Losing at his chance at of getting her off the hook.

It was at that moment, a few seconds after the hearing ended, a certain someone had came into the room.

"Your honour may I have a word with you?"

"Proceed." That person came close to him and whispered what seemed to be new evidence. There was actually two new new pieces of evidence that somehow the judge saw fit to use them. As if right on cue, the widow had came into the room just as he was about to open the case. Instead of sitting on the opposite side, she sat right behind Sami and whispered to here before the judge spoke.

"Whatever evidence the judge pulls and whatever he says, it still does not change how I feel about you. But tell me, how does it feel to be away from your children? The most important people that you love the most. I know that me and Timmy lost the one important person in our lives. But I will try to make your life a living hell if you ever come near me and my son." She sat back with half a smile and smirk on her face. Sami sat there shocked and tried not say anything and just clenched her teeth and bit back a scream. And the muscles in her neck tightened.

Ej came back and sat beside her. When he saw that there was something wrong, he wrapped his arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulders. She still felt a little bit tense but began to relax. Everyone became silent when the judge began to speak.

"In the event of this hearing, I have been given two pieces of new evidence. Aa a result of this evidence, I have been given a doctors statement of the death of Joseph Bernardi and the actual cause." He read the statement in front of everyone:

"After finishing the procedure and removing the bullet, the patient was fine. The bullet had not reached any major arteries but was at a close range of his spinal cord. However, it was not a through and through shot, being the distance of the shooting.

After a few minutes of regular procedure, the patient was able to speak before he went into cardiac arrest. The actual cause of his death was unknown until we had found an abnormality in his heart. Which comes to his actual time and reason of his death.

Upon finding the pacemaker, there was a small peak when he was shot, but it was the cardiac arrest that followed shortly. If we had not found this abnormality, he would have bled internally damaging his carotid artery and any other major veins." Everyone was shocked to hear the news. When Sami turned to the widow, she saw her tears.

"Im so sorry."

"We don't need your pity." She fired through clenched teeth and walked back to her side. Hearing this news, it took everyone a while to take it all in. Especially the prosecutor who was ready to send her back. The judge banged his gavel bringing order. He called both lawyers to the stand and the jurors were amongst each other having to hear the new evidence.

Will and Sonny sat behind his mom. And he gently rubbed his back and noticed that Will was beginning to relax. Sonny gave him a knowing smile, promising that everything was going to be okay. Adrienne somehow made her way into the courtroom with no one noticing and sat beside Sonny.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I came to support you." When Justin heard Sonny behind him, he turned to see who was there.

"Really mom? After everything that happened?" Sonny almost shouted.

"Look, I know I made a mistake. A huge one on my part." She corrected.

"You don't say." He gave a knowingly look.

"Sonny let me finish please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my behaviour towards Sami, Will and you. But I know that sorry is not good enough. I have felt like I was being kept in the dark for so long, it hurt. It hurt me that I couldn't be there for you. It seemed like I was losing you and your dad all over again. I'm sorry for you both. Neither of you deserved the way I treated any of you. I have to go." She collected herself and was about to leave.

"Adrienne, wait!" Justin stopped her. She turned around and walked up to him.

"Yes?"

"I will meet you at the mansion. We have a lot to discuss."

"Okay." She gave a small smile. It was the first time in a while since they spoke. And now that he wants to discuss more with her, gave her the opportunity to think about what she needed to say. Because she knew that she had to hear what he had to say first.

Ten minutes later, the judge came and brought order once again. Everyone found their way back and waited impatiently.

"The verdict is in. Amongst myself, the jurors, and both sides. Samantha Brady, you are…"


End file.
